Spirit
by anani
Summary: Nanashi is an orphan loner. One day, after another day of being bullied, her foster mother(Kagome) gives her a strang jewel. When Nanashi makes a wish, she is transported to a strang new world. Ch. 2 is up!
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: Honestly, I wish I did, BUT I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!!  
  
***  
  
Spirit By: Anani  
  
Ch.1 It Begins  
  
Kagome found her foster daughter in the usual place. Again she was sobbing in the well house of the Higurashi's shrine. Kagome slowly walked over to the girl and put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "What happened this time?" Kagome said in a soft, soothing voice.  
  
"Why do I have to be so different from the other kids? Why can't I ever fit in?" The girl choked out. The girl threw her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome hugged her back.  
  
"Nanashi, you're a very special girl. I knew that from the very first moment I saw you. You're smart, beautiful, and. somewhat graceful. If your class mates can't see that, then they don't deserve your company. It's as simple as that." She said, pulling away from her daughter. "I think its time to give you this." Kagome pulled a small, milk-white, marble- sized jewel from her pocket. "This once granted every one of my wishes. Perhaps it'll do the same for you." She got up to leave, and turned back for a moment. "Just remember, be careful of what you wish for." and then she was gone.  
  
Nanashi just sat there on the well and stared at the heir loom she was just given. Kagome-sama always knew just what to say. She was already feeling better. The gem was warm in her hand. Nanashi stood and followed her foster mother in to dinner. After all, it was chilidogs tonight and she didn't want to miss it.  
  
All through the night, Nanashi tossed and turned in her sleep. The same haunting dream came to her again and again.  
  
She stared at the scene in horror. Her loved ones were falling dead all around her. Then, from behind her there came a red flash of light. When Nanashi laid eyes on the scene behind her, she could only stare. Her heart shattered as a boy fell to the ground in silence. The silvery haired boy looked up at her, his strange dog-like ears now visible.  
  
"Run, Nanashi. She's coming for you next. Go, leave me. You must protect the spirit. GO!" the boy whispered before his face fell in a pool of his own blood. Nanashi looked up to see a woman looming over the boy's now dead body.  
  
"That spirit will be mine!"  
  
Nanashi awoke with a gasp. She was dripping in a cold sweat. 'What was that dream, no, that nightmare?' she thought. Well, she couldn't think about it right now. She had a big test tomorrow.  
  
She got up and went down stairs. While Nanashi was pouring herself a glass of water, the wind outside picked up. The sound was eerie and deep. The over-all feeling sent chills up her spine.  
  
Nanashi peeked out the window. Was there someone there? All she could see was the trees and the well house in their shadows. Nanashi thought nothing of it and went back to bed.  
  
***  
  
Nanashi heard the lunch bell ring. She gathered her things and started to make her way to the spot under the tree where she had spent lunch since she came to middle school. It was then when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, someone approaching her.  
  
"I thought I taught you a lesson yesterday." said the girl now standing in front of her. "What a coward. Don't you have the guts to hit me? The girl grabbed Nanashi's shirt collar and pushed her up against the tree. For a long moment the two girls just stared each other down.  
  
"I'm not going to run any more, Neko. I'm not going to run, but I'm not going to fight you either. I'm even not going to waste my time on you." she said, pulling Neko's hand off of her collar. A crowd was starting to gather now. Nanashi Picked up her things and started to walk away when Neko said the one thing that pushed her to the edge.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to run. It's a family thing, right? Both you and your crazy mother are cowards." Neko said more to the crowd than to Nanashi.  
  
Nanashi spun around in the blink of an eye. Her eyes started to glow. "You can insult my cloths, my hair, and even my intellect, but when you insult my family and my honor." she stepped toward Neko. Nanashi took an attack position.  
  
"Now that's more like it." Neko also poised herself for attack. "Let us begin then, shall we?"  
  
Neko threw the first punch. The rest of the battle was a blur to all those who watched. Both Neko and Nanashi were skilled martial artists. A kick here and a punch there was all the audience could see.  
  
Nanashi leaped into the air and into the branches of the nearby tree, out of sight. "So this is what it comes to, Neko Amira. We fight over what? Honor? I have not dishonored you in any way, and I do not claim insult on you. I learned to fight so that I wouldn't have to. I choose to honor that vow now." she said from the shadows.  
  
"You get back here! I'm not done with you yet, Nanashi Higarashi! she screamed, but Nanashi was gone. Just then, a teacher came into the crowd.  
  
"Miss Neko! I never would have expected this from you." the large educator said as she grabbed Neko by the ear. Neko's right eye was already beginning to swell so the sight was hilarious.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Nanashi, do you hear me? You're going to pay big time!"  
  
***  
  
Nanashi was soon back at the well house at the Higurashi's shrine. She was safe, at least from Neko and the school staff. Now she had to face Kagome and try to explain what she had done.  
  
Of course, Kagome would probably say that Neko deserved it, but she still shouldn't have run away from school. Then she would have asked if she got a good hit in. At that thought a smile crossed Nanashi's face.  
  
Nanashi sat on the blocked off well. In her pocket she found the small jewel Kagome had given her the night before. She held it in her hand for a long moment, needing the smooth white surface. 'Perhaps it could grant wishes.' she thought. 'It couldn't hurt to try?'  
  
Nanashi stood atop the sealed- off well, tall and true. She clasped the jewel in her hands and closed her eyes. "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to be gone from this place. This place of hate, this place of darkness (what? she's really poetic). I can't stay here anymore. Please, if it's in your power, send me somewhere where I can find someone who cares for me, somewhere where I can just be me." she whispered.  
  
Nanashi could have sworn that she saw the jewel glow. The light was gone in an instant, though. She sat down on the table- like well and looked puzzlingly at the jewel she held. "Well, darn." she blurted.  
  
Just then, Nanashi heard a cracking noise from beneath her. Before she knew what was going on, Nanashi was plummeting to the bottom of the Bone- eater's well.  
  
***  
  
Nanashi was stunned for a moment. When she looked up, she saw a blue sky. 'That's odd.' she thought. She quickly grabbed a hold of a rope ladder to her side. That was pretty odd in its self.  
  
When she emerged from the well, Nanashi couldn't believe her eyes. Before her lay a clearing in of a seemingly large forest. Could her wish have come true? Was she in a whole different world?  
  
Nanashi hoped over the railing of the well on to the soft, spring time grass. The air was fresh and a cool breeze blew from the West. Even if she was the only living sole in this place, she wanted to stay. It was beautiful.  
  
Nanashi decided to go exploring for a bit. If she was going to stay here, she needed to find some water.  
  
For a long while, Nanashi followed an over grown trail. It seemed as if it had been used many times in the past, but was now naught but a game trail. Though thick brush and other small clearings she walked.  
  
At last she came upon a small brook. The hike had not taken a lot out of her, but the fight earlier that day had. Nanashi knelt on the bank and dipped her cupped hands into the icy cold water.  
  
Just as she was bringing the cool, crystal- clean water to her lips, Nanashi could feel that something wasn't right. She felt as if she were being watched.  
  
Now fully aware she took her drink. She stood up and turned around. Yes, there was someone here. She looked around with her unusually keen eyes. Actually she didn't need to look for long. Whoever was watching her hadn't bathed in quite awhile.  
  
Nanashi started to listen for any noise. Apart from the occasional bird taking flight or a fish taking a bug from the water's surface for its midmorning meal, she heard nothing. And yet. Yes, it was there, the ever so faint sound of leaves rustling. It was very close to her.  
  
Her eyes fell on a spot to her left. Both the smell and sound were strongest there. Peering into the yellowing leaves, she could see the faintest outline of a person. His clothes and poster would have made him completely invisible were it not for the smell.  
  
Nanashi knelt again on the bank of the little brook, dipping her cupped hands in once again. She drank another mouthful.  
  
"You can come out now. I know you're there. You're in the tree, there." she said turning around and pointing to the spot where she at least believed the person was.  
  
Out of the autumn trees Nanashi's watcher jumped. He landed perfectly on the biggest rock in the small clearing, across the stream.  
  
He was tall, even taller than Nanashi. He couldn't have been more that 16 or 17, not much older than her at least. The boy wore all red in a style she had only seen in the history books. The strangest thing about him, though, was his long, silvery- white hair and his very strange ears. To her, they almost looked like a dog's.  
  
***  
  
Who is this strange dog-eared boy and what dose he want? Could he be the hanyou we all know and love? So, what did you think? Please R&R! 


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. I don't own Inu-Yasha. (Poo!)  
  
***  
  
Ch. 2 New Friends  
  
The two stood there for a long moment, just staring at each other. Finally, the boy crouched on his rock, ready to pounce.  
  
"Give me one reason not to rip you apart." he said though clenched teeth. Nanashi stood almost immediately, throwing her arms in front of her and swinging them franticly.  
  
"Let's not be too hasty now. At least tell me what I did wrong." She back up slowly as she studied the boy more closely. He didn't look all that strong, but the claws on his hands seemed deadly.  
  
"This is a sacred place. None may enter but me. You may not be youkai, but you must be punished for your crime." at that he pounced. In an instant he had Nanashi pinned against a tree. Nanashi fought as hard as she could to get free, but her efforts were futile.  
  
The boy's hands grasped her neck tightly. It was becoming increasingly hard to breath. The boy placed one clawed hand against her neck, ready to use it to slit her throat.  
  
"Ashitaka! I'd think you'd know better." said a young woman from across the clearing. The boy released his grip on Nanashi's throat and backed away. "You're suppose to kill the youkai that invade this forest, not humans. Besides, can't you see that this girl is from beyond the well?" the woman walked over to the boy and grabbed one of his dog-like ears.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for Ashitaka's rudeness. Please, stay with us the night. You will be our guest." she turned to another trail and began to leave. Then she paused, looking over her shoulder at Nanashi, the dog boy's ear still in hand. Rubbing the red mark that now hung around her throat; she began to follow the strange duo.  
  
***  
  
The three of them walked along a trial more trodden than the one Nanashi had come down earlier. Finally, the woman let go of the boy's ear and the two walked side by side, Nanashi following close behind.  
  
After a good 15 minuets of walking, the group came to a small village. It was quaint and homey. Nanashi wouldn't really mind if she stayed here. They walked into the center of the village and entered a small hut.  
  
"You look awfully dreadful. What happened to you? Ashitatka wouldn't have given you those bruises." the woman said. The woman picked up a small pot at the corner of the small room. She sat Nanashi down and began to clean the bruises on her face with the contents of the pot.  
  
"It's nothing, really. Um. could you tell me exactly where I am?  
  
"You're from beyond the well, correct? I mean you came here through the well, right?"  
  
"Uh. I think so." Nanashi said, tilting her head. She was starting to get confused. Was this woman saying others had been through the well too? Oh well.  
  
"Well then, you are now in the feudal era of Japan. Yes, that's what I said. You've traveled through a portal that was hidden in the bone-eater's well 500 years into the past." O.k.. Nanashi was now extremely confused. How was she suppose to respond to that? She just sat there, trying to comprehend the thought of time travel.  
  
"Shippou and the others should be back any time now. I know for a fact they'll all have a million questions for you." The lady put down the pot and walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the small room. From the top shelf she pulled a white and red bundle. "Here. Put this on. You'll be more comfortable."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't very long before Nanashi heard someone coming from the forest. It wasn't like the villagers, though. It was the sound of the slow progress of an injured person, and yet the air was full of laughter.  
  
Nanashi stepped out of the small hut to look up the road to see who was coming. The woman, Kikyo, had left her alone in the hut while she went to tend to an ill child. She was anxious to meet the others that Kikyo had spoken about. She also wished to be properly introduced to the dog-boy, Ashitaka. He had disappeared shortly after they had arrived in the village.  
  
What she saw when she gazed up to the road coming from the forest, she not only saw someone new but also the dog-boy coming down into the village. Then she saw the trail of red splooches the two of them were leaving.  
  
Being the good natured person that she was, Nanashi made a mad dash towards them. Sadly, the clothes she was wearing weren't made for running, and being the klutz she was, tripped several times on the way.  
  
"Are you alright?!" she said when she reached them. Out of nowhere the boy who was carrying Ashitaka dropped him then and there and took Nanashi's hands in his.  
  
"Konichiwa! I am called Shippou. It is a great honor to make your acquaintance! By what name shall I call a lady like yourself?" Just as Nanashi was about to give her name, the dog-boy was standing and pounding the polite guy.  
  
"Hey! Quit it, Ashitaka! Stop!" Nanashi tried desperately to pry Ashitaka from the other boy but to no avail. She had no choice but to sit back and let the fight take its course.  
  
The argument started out with Ashitaka getting mad because Shippou had dropped him and then it somehow turned to Shippou wanting to know why he wasn't introduced to this lovely lady to begin with. In a way Nanashi felt flattered, but it was still kind of weird.  
  
"Boys! You know better than to fight in the middle of the street! My heavens!" a voice screamed from behind them. Nanashi recognized the voice at once. It was Kikyo.  
  
"We're sorry Kikyo-sama." The two boys said in unison.  
  
It was very silent on the way back to the hut. Ashitaka looked to be badly injured but seemed to be coping quite well. Both boys sulked all the way back. When they reached the hut Kikyo spoke again.  
  
"Nanashi, could you assist me in bandaging Ashitaka's wounds? Shippou needs a rest. Would you mind? I know you're our guest but." she said, motioning Ashitaka into the small structure.  
  
"Sure." she said simply. Nanashi followed all three into the hut.  
  
Nanashi sat next to Ashitaka and Kikyo. Kikyo handed her some white bandages and a foul smelling slave. She took them with confidence and began slaving Ashitaka's gashed left arm. With her gentle hands she rubbed the slave into the wound as Kikyo was doing to a large cut on his foot.  
  
Ashitaka flinched rarely. His vision was turned mainly away from her and Nanashi could see a hint of redness in his face. Nanashi blushed too, and finished Ashitaka's arm with a smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
That night, Nanashi started to think about how Kagome was. She didn't know where Nanashi was and was probably really worried.  
  
Nanashi stepped out side the hut and stared off into the night sky. There were so many stars. Back home you would never see so many. Before she knew it, Nanashi was slowly walking toward the forest. Before she knew it, she was back at the well. She stared into the darkness that was her only way home.  
  
"You should go back. Everyone who has come from that time has caused nothing but pain. This world doesn't need any more suffering." Ashitaka was at the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Then why do you protect it so well?" she said, turning towards him. Nanashi could see the sadness in his eyes as he turned away from her. "You lost someone important to you." She put her hand on Ashitaka's shoulder. He didn't snap like she thought, though.  
  
"When my mother left through that well, my father couldn't get through to her. He left to find another portal thirteen years ago, and I've been alone ever since."  
  
"You may think I'm crazy, but even though we've just met, I think of you as a friend, the first in fact. I'm not going to leave you. Unless, of course, you want me to leave." Ashitaka broke free from Nanashi's grip on his shoulder and disappeared into the night. Nanashi was again alone with her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
The sun shone in through the window of the small hut. Blinking, Nanashi awoke to the light and to sounds of laughter. She looked up to the source of the light to see that not only was the sun up, but also that she was being watched. Three children were peeking through the window, watching her sleep. Now that they saw her looking at them, their heads disappeared from the window frame.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Nanashi breathed in the fresh air. This was the life. She could really get use to this. Nanashi stood at the sound of the mat door of the hut opening.  
  
The three children from the window paraded into the hut with plates of rice and fish in their arms. It all smelled so good. After the children came Kikyo.  
  
"Good morning." she said. "Did you have a nice rest? Please, sit down." The children sat the plates down in front of Nanashi's futon. All three rushed to hide behind the tall woman. Nanashi sat back on the futon, just staring at the marvelous smelling food.  
  
"Dig in. It's all for you. Can you eat it all? I've had to feed Ashitaka too long, I don't know how much normal people eat any more."  
  
At that Nanashi dug in. She scarfed all six plates in three min., almost choking twice. When she was finished, Nanashi sat back on her elbows and burped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me. Thank you very much for the wonderful meal." Nanashi stood and bowed to Kikyo and the children. "It was our pleasure!" Kikyo bowed back and the kids ran outside. "I need to go and tend to a friend who has fallen ill. Do you mind staying here awhile? Ashitaka and Shippou should be back for lunch soon." Nanashi cut her off.  
  
"Could I go with you. I might be of some help." Kikyo gave her an odd look and after a long moment, motioned her to follow.  
  
They walked though the village slowly. All of the villagers were staring at Nanashi as she walked passed. She hurried along beside Kikyo.  
  
Finally, after a long, awkward walk, the two of them came to a rather small house at the other side of the village. The two women entered the house and were greeted by a young man.  
  
"So good of you to finally come, my lady. Is this you apprentice? I don't believe we've met." Now that the man had come closer, Nanashi could see that he wasn't as young as she thought. The man took up Nanashi's hands in his and shook them vigorously.  
  
"It's been awhile, Miroku. How is Sango doing today?" The three of them entered a separate even smaller room where a young lady lay on an oversized futon. Kikyo sat down beside the woman and began to bring out some herbs and a small grinding bowl.  
  
"Could you grind this up while I get some water boiling?"  
  
"Sure." Nanashi took the bowl and herbs from the lady and got to work. As she worked, one question tugged at her mind.  
  
"Was Ashitaka's mother from my time?" Nanashi saw the look on Kikyo's face and instantly regretted asking. A long awkward moment past.  
  
"Yes, she was. Do you want to here the whole story?" Nanashi stared on in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, I would. I mean, if it's o.k."  
  
"This is the condensed version. It all began about 75 years ago. Inu- Yasha, Ashitaka's father, and I were tricked into killing each other by an evil youkai called Naraku. I put Inu-Yasha to sleep for 50 years while I died. My soul longed for revenge and wouldn't rest until Inu-Yasha was dragged down to heck with me.  
  
"After 50 years, she came through the well and resurrected Inu-Yasha. The pair joined forces to collect the shards of the Shikon jewel. Later they learned about Naraku. I had been resurrected by an orgess and was still trying to destroy Inu-Yasha. It turns out that she was also my reincarnation and so possessed my miko powers.  
  
"When they had collected all of the shards, about 19 years ago, the final battle with Naraku took place. In the battle she was mortally wounded and had to be taken back to her time, leaving Inu-Yasha and the young Ashitaka all alone. Many times we've tried to get though the well to her, but to no avail. Inu-Yasha left about 10 years ago to search for another way to that world. We haven't heard from him since." There was a long pause.  
  
"I had no idea." Nanashi whispered.  
  
"Her name was Kagome Higurashi. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to her. All of us here miss her greatly."  
  
At that name Nanashi jumped. Kagome was her foster mother. She couldn't believe that Kagome-sama was Ashitaka's mother. The same Kagome-sama who had taken her in and raised her was the same Kagome who had fought youkai four hundred years in the past. For a moment, all Nanashi could do was try to comprehend what she had been told.  
  
***  
  
Why hasn't Kagome come back? What's Nanashi going to do now? Please R+R! 


	3. Of Hair and of Shards

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!!!  
  
***  
  
Ch. 3 Of Hair and of Shards  
  
Nanashi tossed and turned that whole night. The dreams of death now came more vividly. Nanashi now recognized the faces of those around her. Kikyo, Shippou, the villagers she had come to know in the past few days fell dead around her. Then there was the boy. Clad in red he fell at the hands of that woman cloaked in black. Her face never came into view. Once again she charged at Nanashi.  
  
Nanashi awoke to the quiet sounds of the night. At least I didn't scream this time, she thought. The fire in the center of the room still glowed brightly. Her new friends lay asleep around her, all except for Ashitaka who normally took his place in the far left corner, sleeping sitting up. Nanashi stood up and made her way outside for some fresh air.  
  
She roamed the small village she had come to know. Her mind began to wander. Questions began to pop up in head. Why was she here? Is it all just a dream? Nanashi's mind swam with unanswered yearnings for knowledge. Nanashi snapped out of her tired daze as she approached the god tree that stood at the edge of the village.  
  
Up in the foliage of the 200 year old tree, Nanashi could see a glint of red. At once she recognized it as Ashitaka. He liked trees. She just stared for awhile. The boy in the tree seemed restless, not the usual calm as she had come to know.  
  
"Ashitaka," she whispered up to him. This surprised the red clad dog boy and he lost his balance. He began to plummet through the branches from his high roost. Right before he hit the ground his foot got caught in between two branches and stopped eye level with Nanashi. Nanashi had to gather all her strength to keep her laughter in. Ashitaka just crossed his arms and scowled at her.  
  
"I'm going to get you, wench!" he yelled, flailing his arms. Nanashi tried to help but Ashitaka wouldn't let her get near him. Finally Ashitaka's foot came free and he landed on his face. In an instant the dog boy was on his feet and charging the laughter stricken Nanashi. Little did he know, Nanashi fought best when she wasn't paying attention. Back the dog boy pushed her. Nanashi blocked every blow.  
  
Finally the hilarity of the tree incident got to her. Nanashi doubled over with her laughter. Ashitaka only stared for a moment, and then lunged again. The boy had her pinned right away, Nanashi still laughing under his grasp.  
  
"I should kill you now, wench!" Ashitaka growled and bared his teeth.  
  
In the moonlight, Nanashi could see the boy's silver eyes glow. Just like mine, she thought. The two didn't move for a long moment, just studying each other. Ashitaka brought his razor sharp claws to her throat. Nanashi was no longer laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ashitaka." Kikyo appeared from behind the great god tree with her bow in hand.  
  
"You don't get it, do you, Kikyo-sama? This girl brings the pain of that world with her. I can't stand for it any longer!" in that moment Nanashi found an opening in Ashitaka's rock solid defenses. She kicked the boy off of her with great force and Ashitaka flew a few feet from her. Nanashi scrambled to her feet and quickly hid herself behind Kikyo.  
  
"Get back here, WENCH!!!" Ashitaka lunged forward.  
  
"Don't make me use these, Ashitaka." The woman pulled a purple and beast tooth rosary from her big sleeve. Ashitaka hesitated for a moment. "I feel the same thing your mother feels at the moment she feels them. This girl is all she has left because of your selfishness, Ashitaka! Do you want to put your mother in any more pain!" Kikyo took a steady stance in front of Nanashi. The gleam in her eyes was the same as Kagome's.  
  
In the tension, Nanashi fell back on to the hard earth behind her. The small white jewel that had brought her here fell out of her pocket and rolled across the ground. Ahsitaka's eyes grew wide and in an instant was flying over Kikyo and Nanashi heading for the little marble. Nanashi grabbed for it but couldn't reach it. She did a back hand spring to make Ashitaka move so she could get to her mother's heir loom. Nanashi bent down to pick up the jewel just as Ashitaka's claws made a swipe at the base of her neck from behind. She could feel her head grow lighter and Nanashi saw the long, reddish-brown tendrils of hair fall to the ground. Stunned at the abomination that had just taken place Nanashi barely heard Kikyo telling her to say "sit".  
  
She did so.  
  
Ashitaka did a face plant not three inches from her.  
  
"Serves you right, you insensitive freak of nature! You dang YOKAI!!!!!" Nanashi scooped her severed hair and ran into Kikyo's hut.  
  
"She's right, you know. You tried to kill her for trying to be your friend." Kikyo put an arm around the boys shoulder as he sat up. "Why do you have to push everyone away?" the boy just curled up in the miko's arms and spoke softly.  
  
"It's not fair. That girl gets my friends, my mother, and even the shikon jewel. I'm sorry, I just snapped. "Do you think you could get these off of me?" he held up the rosary that now hung around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ashitaka. That necklace will stay with you till death. I couldn't let you hurt her. Besides, it has been awhile since I last saw your father get "sit"ed. It makes for good entertainment." A small smile crossed Ashitaka's face. They were both silent for a long time.  
  
"She's the one, isn't she? The one who will complete my parent's mission." Ashitaka looked up into his mentor's eyes. She gazed back.  
  
"If anyone can find the last shard, it's that girl." Kikyo tugged at the rosary that hung loosely around the boy's neck. "She will need some help, though."  
  
***  
  
So.?! Please R+R! 


	4. Weird Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own it for Pete's sake!  
  
***  
  
Ch. 4 Weird Goodbyes  
  
Nanashi sat in the small hut and savagely cut at her already short hair with a katana she had found on one of the many shelves. 'That inconsiderate BAKA!' she thought through her tears. A girl's hair is important to her, especially when it's so long; he just chopped it off like it was nothing.  
  
"You shouldn't put that so close to your head, you know," Kikyo said from the doorway. She walked over and sat herself beside Nanashi. "Here, let me help you," she pulled a small dagger from her sleeve and proceeded to carefully and skillfully cut Nanashi's ragged hair.  
  
"What the heck is his problem, anyway?" Nanashi choked out.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself? Done!" Kikyo held up a mirror so that Nanashi could see her new haircut. It was actually kind of cute. It was cut really short and had long strands in front of the ears, like Ashitaka's.  
  
"I will," Nanashi confidently marched out of the hut.  
  
Ashitaka was a lot harder to find than the first time they had met. In the autumn colors of the trees, his red clothing was nearly impossible to see. Thankfully and sadly, there was no smell to follow this time. Finally, she found him in the tree that she had encountered him just a few minutes ago.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ashitaka's voice came from the top branches. "I overreacted," the boy hopped down from his roust.  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow," Nanashi stepped toward the boy. He stepped back. "I see the hate in your eyes, I'm sorry I caused it." Tears started to well up in her eyes but she held them back. "Goodbye, Ashitaka-sama." She turned and began to walk away but a firm hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"This pain you see, you didn't cause!" he whirled her around to face him. "This pain was caused by the bitterness and contempt I hold for my parents, not you. Though since you came through the well and claim to be my mother's daughter, you were someone I could vent my anger on. Do you understand?" there was a small growl in his voice. His face began to turn red and he turned away from Nanashi.  
  
"Kagome-sama never re- married, if that's what you're thinking. Kagome- sama just took me in and fed me and clothed me. She is still only your mother and she misses you dearly. She holds the same pain in her eyes that you do. The pain of losing a loved one." She touched Ashitaka's shoulder. He flinched slightly. "Your mother is alive and well and tries to get back to you every single day. That I know."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Can you give my mother a message for me when you go back tomorrow?" Ashitaka looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Of course, what?"  
  
"Could you tell her." he turned away again. ".that I'm alright and that." the slightest hint of tears shown in his eyes. ".oh, never mind!" he rubbed his face to hide his tears.  
  
"I'll give her you message." Nanashi just smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Nanashi." Ashitaka smiled back.  
  
"Call me Nani. We're friends now, after all."  
  
***  
  
It was a sunny morning and Nani was dressed once again in her school uniform. All her new friends came to say goodbye, though she had to reassure them that she was coming back. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kikyo, and even Ashitaka came to give her their messages for Kagome to her. They all gave her a big hug in turn and asked when she would be coming back. Finally it was Ashitaka's turn to give her a hug. Nani could see he had no intention of doing so. A smile crossed his face.  
  
"I'll see you later, Nani." Ashitaka laid a strong hand on Nani's head and ruffled her short hair. Out of nowhere, Nani flung her arms around the boy's neck and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, Ashitaka-sama." She whispered in his doggie ear.  
  
Thanks to Ashitaka's tough exterior, Nani was thrown from him and stumbled back until she tripped and fell down the bone-eater's well. Nani had expected as much, despite the sincere talk the two of them had the night before. The last everyone of the feudal era saw was a large gin falling into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Weird, huh? Just when you thought Ashitaka was different from Inu-Yasha, he goes and pushes our heroine back down the well. I haven't been getting many reviews so PLEASE review! 


	5. Hidden Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own it..*tear*.  
  
***  
  
Ch. 5 Hidden Power  
  
Nani emerged from the well only to find that Kagome was there waiting for her. There was a long, long silence. Nani couldn't tell whether Kagome was worried, sad, and/or exited. Kagome turned toward her with a big smile on her face. Nani was then greeted with a big hug.  
  
"I trust you wish was granted. Welcome home." The two embraced. Kagome stepped away and looked happier than ever before. "Did you have fun? How was everyone? Did you meet Inu-Yasha? How is Ashitaka?" Kagome went on and on with her questions. Nani just laughed and embraced Kagome again.  
  
"Cant that wait until I get some food in my stomach? Nani stepped out of the well house and headed toward the house that she had missed.  
  
The night continued with stories of Nani's experience in the feudal age. She told Kagome of Sango and Miroku's marriage, of Shippou's growth spurt, and of Kaede's passing and of Kikyo's resurrection. Kagome told her of the times when she was able to travel through the well. Nani was in aww at her caretaker. She couldn't be crazy. The things that she had said had to be true. No longer did Nani have doubts about Kagome-sama's sanity. She herself had experienced what her foster mother had been shunned for. Finally, Nani had a real connection to the only family she had ever known.  
  
***  
  
Nani was back in school the next day. The weird looks were twice as vengeful. The circumstances were not in her favor. She had been out of school for about a week after a fight with the most popular girl in school. The whole thing seemed suspicious even to her. Through out the whole day students and administrators alike looked at her funny. She wasn't fazed though.  
  
"I really thought you wouldn't show your face again, no name." Neko said to her during lunch. "Why do you never disappear?" the girl began to gather a crowd with her rambling insults. Soon the whole school was watching them.  
  
"You should really learn to use proper grammar. It's 'Why don't you ever disappear?'" Nani stood up from her spot by the tree and began to gather her things. Neko lunged at her with out mercy and fell on her face when Nani gracefully dodged the blow. "There's no fighting in school. You of all people should know that. Besides, I have somewhere to be." Nani walked off with a new found confidence she never had before. Luckily, Neko was stopped by an administrator before she had tome to launch another attack.  
  
Near the end of the school day, during English class, Nani began to dose off. The English language was so easy compared to her second language, Latin. As unconsciousness took her, the feeling that something was wrong came upon her.  
  
***  
  
The sun was just setting and Ashitaka was once again sitting in his tree thinking about the events of the last week. It was odd. Even with his past catching up with him, the one he despised, he seemed to be at more peace that he had been in a long time.  
  
"Nani, huh," he mumbled to himself. "You had better come back. We have a fight to finish." And the sun was lost behind the far off mountains.  
  
There. He could smell it. Yes. A demon was swiftly approaching the village. He jumped from his perch and almost flew toward the fast approaching demon.  
  
***  
  
She could do nothing. Her body was frozen and couldn't do anything to help. Nani's new friends fell around her. The same dream, only this time it was much more urgent. The fire was warm on her cheeks. The cloaked figure was killing every one. Then, it turned to her.  
  
"You know, this is all your fault. You brought what I wanted here. Now I know where you are. I can come for you at any moment, but I think I'll wait till your powers awaken. It'll be a lot more fun that way." The figure giggled and vanished. Nani's head spun, not only in thought, but the world around her. Her conciecenesss drowned into oblivion.  
  
She awoke with a gasp and a shove on her arm.  
  
"Higurashi, schools out for the day. You need to leave." came her teacher's voice.  
  
"Right," Nani stood and ran home. That dream wasn't just any ordinary dream. Something was wrong, and she knew it. The Higurashi shrine came into view. Kagome was at the top of the stairs waiting for her. Nani reached her in a matter of seconds, exhausted.  
  
"You've got to hurry. They're in trouble." Kagome handed Nani a large, old back pack and hurried her to the well house. "Wait.!"  
  
Nani turned to see Kagome holding a large pink backpack and a first aid kit. "You'll need it."  
  
Nani hastily took the items from her "mother" and quickly found her way to the black abyss that was the portal into the past.  
  
***  
  
Nani emerged to the smell of smoke. The worse scenarios went through her mind as she sped to the smoldering village below her. Had she come too late? Were her new friend alright? Could that day dream have been warning her of this? As she entered the ruined village, her pace slowed, allowing for her to take in the destruction around her. The bodies of the villagers, the fire consuming everything, she couldn't take it. Her pace quickened again. Not knowing where she was going, Nani just ran.  
  
Out of nowhere, Nani felt something flash past her. Then came the sting, the searing pain accompanied by the warmth of her own blood running down her left cheek. The shock knocked her off balance. She broke her fall with her hands and looked up. Ashitaka stood before her, fresh blood on his claws.  
  
"You. you did this. You brought the jewel and attracted them here. It's your fal." he collapsed where he stood. Nani couldn't help but rush to his side. Blood was dripping from his head and his breathing was shallow. Nani totally forgot about the first aid kit in her bag.  
  
Her thoughts became fogged and her hands began to glow. She didn't know what see was doing, or maybe it wasn't her. Ashitaka's cuts and bruises slowly vanished and Nani slipped into unconsciousness from seemingly unearned exhaustion.  
  
***  
  
Another chapter is complete! I need more ideas! Please tell me what you want to see happen and ill see if I can fit it in somewhere. Of course, youll have to review to get me to read your ideas! 


	6. The Quest Begins Agian

Disclaimer: I DON'T FREKIN' OWN IT!!!  
  
***  
  
Ch. 6 The Quest Begins Again  
  
Nani awoke to the sound of mumbling about who knows what. Her body was stiff and her mind was clouded. What had happened? Her eyes shut against the migraine that now plagued her. Sleep took her once again.  
  
"What do you think she is?" Shippou asked the perplexed Ashitaka. "Could she be another one of Kikyo's reincarnations?"  
  
"I don't know." Ashitaka looked down on him self. Just under an hour ago he could barely walk, and now he felt better than ever, except for the fact that his home had been destroyed. He looked over to where Nani was sleeping. She had caused herself pain to heal him even when he had tried to kill her. What that lady had said, about Nani being evil and stuff, couldn't be true. Ashitaka's head began to hurt. He stepped outside for some fresh air when everything went black.  
  
***  
  
It was dark. Very dark. He couldn't see a thing. He couldn't move either. What was going on? Out of the corner of his eye he could faintly see a speck of light. Whatever had been holding him released him and he began running to the light. It seemed like an eternity before he could see the figure that now lay before him. It was Nani. She was crying. Ashitaka put his arm around the slump of a girl. The girl shot up at his touch.  
  
"A. Ashitaka? What are you doing here?" Nani sobbed out.  
  
"I. I saw your light and came running." He just smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left! If I had been here, that lady wouldn't have hurt you!" Nani continued to ball, clinging tighter to Ashitaka.  
  
This was starting to get odd. He knew this was a dream. No girl would ever get this close to him. Ever. It didn't make sense at the same time. He thought Nani was a stupid little girl. He would never think like this. Or would he?  
  
"Its alright, I'm ok now. You healed me. I'll be fine." Was all Ashitaka could think to say.  
  
"Will you promise to stay here with me forever? Please, don't leave me all alone again!" Nani squeezed so hard that Ashitaka could barely breathe. He didn't quite understand this dream so.  
  
"I'll always be here with you. You'll never be alone again." He hugged Nani back. What was he thinking? How could he be so mushy? It was a dream anyhow, so no one would know. As long as he could get Nani to stop wailing, he'd do anything. He had very sensitive ears, you know.  
  
***  
  
Nani awoke with an intense migraine, this time not bad enough to nock her out again. The room was dark. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust. The migraine didn't help. Finally her eyes worked as well as could be expected and she sat up to see where she was. The hut she had learned to call home wasn't in very good shape. There were holes in the roof and blood everywhere. Ashitaka. She just remembered. What had happened to him? And what about the others?  
  
They were all there, sleeping beside her. Ashitaka almost in the same futon. The floor of the small hut was blanketed in injured people. All of her friends weren't too bad though. Ashitaka. When she had last seen him, he could barely walk, and now he slept peacefully without a scratch on him. That's right. Before she blacked out, he had somehow been healed. She let out a long deep sigh. Suddenly, something grabbed her hand and pulled her down back onto the futon.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ashitaka whispered. The two were silent for a long time.  
  
"It's alright," Nani whispered. Then she realized Ashitaka was asleep again. She stood and made her way outside.  
  
It was awful. The village was destroyed. Everything was so desolate. Tears began to swell into her eyes, but she held them back. From nowhere, Nani heard her name being called. It wasn't very loud, it was almost a whisper but it was there. Nani followed the voice to a hut secluded from the rest. She found a very badly wounded Kikyo.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Nani rushed to the miko's side.  
  
"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Kikyo choked out. She sat up and began to speak again. "I need to ask you to do something for me," she whispered weekly. Nani looked on with yerning and determination. Kikyo continued. "Do you still have that jewel, the one Ashitaka tried to take from you? Good. If you look closely you can see that it is hollow." Kikyo held the jewel up to the light of the moon and Nani could see the outline of a hollow place within it.  
  
"Kagome's quest in this world was to bring together the shards of this jewel together and purify the evil that dwells within. As you can see, there is still one missing. Kagome was cut off from this world before we could find it. Now, this world faces a new threat and we need the good power that comes from this little marble, but first we need to find the last shard and purify it. I think you can do that. You have the same miko powers as Kagome and I posses, though not nearly as powerful. yet, and you are the only one here who can." the injured miko coughed up a little blood and continued, much to the worried Nani. "I need you and Ashitaka to finish the quest that your mother started, or both worlds will be destroyed." She coughed again.  
  
"Why can't you do it? I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you'll heal soon and you can save the world. I'm not even sure if I believe any of this, I mean this is something out of a fairytale. I'm not cut out to save the world." Nani blurted out.  
  
"Sadly, I'm not going to be in either world much longer. I need you to do this for me. For Kagome. For Ashitaka. For this world and yours. Don't make me make it a death wish." Nani then saw the rarest occurrence in either world, Kikyo laughed. Nani understood the situation now. This world wasn't like hers, people died more often here. and they were ok with it. "Ashitaka will protect you, you don't have to worry." the miko's voice faded into a deep sleep. Then her breath stopped.  
  
Nani left the little hut without a tear. She now had a purpose in life, even though it came out of death. Even though she just heard the last words of a good friend, she felt better than ever.  
  
***  
  
Nani spent the next week helping tend the wounded and burring Kikyo. She always had a smile on her face. Even with death and hardship all around her, she kept her spirits up and was an inspiration to the whole village. It was on a beautiful morning that Nani's life really did change.  
  
"We're leaving. Now." Ashitaka pulled on Nani's t-shirt.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We've got to go find the last shard of the jewel, dough- head! Now move it!" He started to drag her out of the village by her collar. Nani broke loose of his grip and retrieved her backpack. Nani, Ashitaka, and Shippou then left the village together. Ashitaka, though, had a scowl on his face the whole way.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I feel as if no one reads my fics anymore! *runs away crying* you people are so mean! I'll get ch. 7 up as soon as possible though! 


End file.
